


Book Commentary: The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [103]
Category: Virginia Shreves Duology - Carolyn Mackler
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things

  * OK, just to preface this, I’m going with the 15th anniversary update of the book, since I do plan on getting the sequel at some point. I did read the original 2003 edition (once in high school 12-ish years ago, and once like... five? years ago), and I do know that this version has a few parts rewritten to incorporate modern technology and pop culture, but it’s supposedly still the same other than that. It’s been so long since I read the OG version, and the changes work so well, that I honestly can barely tell they’re there.

  * Also, this is still one of my favorites, even with the dark turn in the middle of the book. But anyway...

  * So, yeah, we’re really opening with an awkward makeout session. (Also, I know it does get brought up, but Froggy does have a funny name for a human character.)

  * So, Virginia and Froggy are not-really-friends-with-benefits. And it’s a semi-accidental relationship since apparently Virginia’s apartment is on the way to Froggy’s trombone lessons after school.

  * And this has only been going on a couple weeks since the start of the school year.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
